


the girl with the blue hair

by tmisos



Series: GSA [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: all not abt me @ irl friends who are susscribed 2 me lmao, also tw for self harm mention, and implied suicide attempt, but tw for suicide mention, just a story about a girl i used to know, nothing weird or emotional i dont think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmisos/pseuds/tmisos
Summary: one friday, the girl with the blue hair missed GSA, then she never came back to school.





	the girl with the blue hair

**Author's Note:**

> um so hi. this has some heavy topics like self-harm and suicide attempts/implied suicide. so just. watch out for that. ok luv yall! <3

three years ago, i joined GSA.

three years ago, the girl with the blue hair joined GSA too.

she was a senior and i was a freshman and i thought she was so cool.

she had tattoos and piercings and curly blue and purple hair.

she fake-proposed to my friend, max, with a ring-pop one day after GSA and we got the whole thing on video.

i think max even posted the video to his tumblr.

one friday, the girl with the blue hair missed GSA.

she came back the next week and said she was in the hospital because she cut too deep.

it was then that i noticed that the tattoos hid the scars.

one friday, the girl with the blue hair missed GSA,

and the friday after that,

and after that,

and after that.

she came back the next week and said she was in the psych ward because she attempted suicide.

she never lied to us.

any of us. the freshmen, sophomores, juniors, or seniors. even with the teacher there.

she never lied to us.

i don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.

because one friday, the girl with the blue hair missed GSA,

and the tumblr she used on a regular basis went MIA,

and the girl with the blue hair never came back to school.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah uh i knew this girl in freshman year of highschool and she was always so honest and real with us and i thought she was so cool but one day she just stopped coming to school which didnt seem like something she would do? like she always had an explanation for her actions bc she was such a nice person and like i dont think someONE bad happened to her, but she had a lotta issues and stuff and for the past several years ive been worried about her lowkey. at this point i barely remember her first name, nevermind her last, bc we werent super close so theres not a lotta digging i could do but i cant be worried about her forever so i thought maybe adding this to my GSA series would help (considering thats where we met)
> 
> so yeah thanks for reading if u read this all the way thru and ily!! <3


End file.
